1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lid and more particularly to a lid having a detachable measuring cup attached thereto.
2. Introduction
Measuring cups are typically separate from containers. Typically, when using a measuring cup, a user will have to dip the measuring cup into the substance they are trying to measure in an attempt to get the correct amount of substance into their measuring cup. In other situations, the user will have to pour the substance into their measuring cup. In both of these situations, users will cause a mess, either in dipping the measuring cup into the substance and getting the substance on their hands, or in pouring the substance into their measuring cup and getting the substance over a counter. Both of these situations also makes it difficult to get the correct amount of substance into the measuring cup, either because the measuring cup is too big for the container, the substance can't be poured easily, etc. Thus there is a need for an apparatus that allows for a clean, efficient, and accurate transfer of a substance from a container into a measuring cup.